


Table

by Cutecookie7



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutecookie7/pseuds/Cutecookie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt come clean about having sex on the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table

"Sam!" Berry yelled annoyed. "Don't eat all my healthy ice cream!"

"I wouldn't eat there." Kurt muttered.

 

"What?" Sam said with a mouthful. "Why Not?"

 

Sebastian smirked at Kurt from across the room and Kurt giggled.

"What did you two do to the table?!" Rachel demanded.

_"I'm exhausted..." Sebastian sank into the couch. "This whole having a job thing isn't working for me."_

_"Well since your very wealthy parents disowned you for being gay and your idea of a perfect job is a male slut-"_

 

_"To bad prostitution isn't legal..." Sebastian pouted._

 

_. "Hey you have me.." Kurt said sarcastically._

_"I'm doomed." Sebastian moaned._

_"Whatever." Kurt nonchalantly eased of his jacket and shirt._

_"What are you..doing.."_

_"It's hot." Came the reply._

 

_"Yes you are..."_

 

_"What?" Kurt smirked._

 

_"Bend over. Now." Sebastian ripped off his shirt._

 

_"I thought you we're exhausted." Kurt smirked and kissed Sebastian._

_"Well I was." Sebastian slid his hands into Kurt's pants. "Until you started flaunting your gorgeous abs around."_

 

_Sebastian pushed him towards the nearest surface, which was the table, and the rest of their clothes were gone by then._

 

_"Ah..uh..Rachel... Is gonna... Ah! Kill us." "Why is tha..t babe?.."_

_"We're getting precum and soon cum all over the table." Kurt panted._

 

_"Well...their is just one way..to fix that." Sebastian breathed into his ear._

 

_"Wha..ts that?"_

_"We don't tell her." He whispered as sticky white stuff poured out on the table._

 

"Wanky." Santana smirked. "What?"

"Obviously they had sex on the table and spilled cum all over it."

"Uh...." Kurt mumbled.

"That's exactly what we did." Sebastian smirked proudly.

Kurt face palmed and Sam quickly got up from the table and Abandoned his food.

"And over there...and there.." Sebastian smirked.

"Kurt...please...buy us a new table." Rachel said disgusted.

"Does that mean if we do we can keep that one to fuck on?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure."

 

"Well you heard the lady." Sebastian crossed the room and dragged Kurt to the table.

 

"Not now!! I've got..work!-mmf!!!"

 

"Come on how can you resist this?" Sebastian asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We need to get our own place." Kurt sighed.

"So we can fuck whenever-WHEREVER, we please?"

"No. So we don't disturb and scar all my friends for life."


End file.
